


Too Late

by hanamurasaki



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final Battle, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamurasaki/pseuds/hanamurasaki
Summary: On the top of the Tartatus a battle decides the fate of the world, but he can only look at her.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the akiham server :)   
> originally created december 10th

It was going well.

They hadn’t lost yet, she wouldn’t let them lose. The worst that had ever happened yet was someone being knocked unconscious, and even then that rarely happened. He’s confident; he will fight until his last breath 

And he’s confident that the two of them will see victory together.

The sky is covered in thunderous clouds, the moonlight illuminates the top of Tartarus. But all of them are consumed by Nyx’s overwhelming shadow. Their personas constantly made contact with the night queen, but in the end every time they thought they made progress her arcana changed.

Minako’s personas were shifting rapidly, at almost every opportunity she got. It was obvious. She was exhausted. But she refused to give up, she cannot and she will not let it end here…! In the past, she had nothing, a lone girl she wandered through life with no purpose. No drive, she wondered why she even existed. She found her purpose; she loved this world and she would not let it kill itself…!

 

She delivered the final slash to the Nyx Avatar herself, bloodied and bruised. Her joints were stiff the pain was overwhelming but she held back all those tears, Akihiko only had a second to react making his way towards her.

No matter how hard they tried, it was all for nothing.

His body was forced downwards, on both his hands and knees Akihiko couldn’t handle the intense pressure weighing down on him. A memory flashes through his mind; better times.

Shinjiro sitting on top of him while he was doing pushups, Miki decided to join in and he fell down flat…

Shinjiro and Miki… He wondered if the two could see him right now, what they would say. Shinjiro who rested in a hospital bed not too far from here, and Miki who was six feet under. Shinjiro would probably call him an idiot for even thinking of giving up.

He tries to move his body, sweat forms down his neck as Akihiko attempts to struggle against death. He’s lost to it so many times, he cannot afford to do it again. The others scream in agony, but his grey eyes widen as he realizes someone is still standing.

A quiet whisper of horror

“Minako…?”   
No matter how many times he calls out to her in increasing volume she doesn’t face him. She only faces her eyes at Nyx.

Her determination solidified.

Everybody starts to cry out to her, but she only continues to step forward ignoring their pleas and cries. Akihiko struggles under the weight, please, please please, don’t go. His screaming is mixed with the others, on the verge of hysteria he calls out her name.

When she reaches the edge a finger raised in the air, she stops. Just for a second. She tilts head just to face the others for a few second.

In her crimson eyes, he sees a teardrop as she mouths the dreaded words.

“I’m sorry everybody.”

He claws at the ground. He begs to every god he can think of, he doesn’t ask for a lot. He really doesn’t he was content with what he had, so why… why… please… please don’t take away what little he has left…!

But there was no merciful god in the forsaken world, no matter how much he begged he was to be cursed. Everything he loved would wilt away, until he was all alone.

He was always alone in the end.


End file.
